Darkness's Salvation
by majestic
Summary: Chapter 5 UP!...This story takes place after Darkman 3....can somebody dragged Darkman out in the darkness shadow his in....
1. Chapter01

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Darkman, somebody else does…  
  
  
  
Darkness's Salvation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
After he gave Jenny the synthetic skin he was finally able to complete, instead of deep depression, he feels more enlightened for he was able to save a very precious child from endless misery that he usually feels when he often remembers the state his in.  
  
Peyton Westlake thought as he reminisce the development of the past months. It as been nearly half a year since that incident and yet he wonders if he would feel being appreciated and cared for again. It was the only time that he felt that he mattered and did something special, not to mention being accepted after the event that forced him to become Darkman.  
  
He was nowhere near in completing his work than before, although he was able to move on a new level on his skin, he wasn't able to complete it. If in the past he's synthetic skin was able to hold up after 99 min. and 99 seconds now the skin can hold up in 3 hours giving him more time to prowl the streets and keep an eye on danger.  
  
And speaking of danger, Peyt was broken from his reverie when his alarm censors sounded "INTRUDER ALERT". He looks at his monitor screen and saw an intruder leaning on the walls for support before dropping on the ground. From the angle his watching he can't tell for sure if it's a girl or a man or even if it's a trapped to lure him out from his hiding place like before. But the doctor inside him is still strong and the call to heal is urging him to see if the intruder is indeed hurt.  
  
With a grunt he strode to the door and into the intruder. When he was on his way to the intruder he noticed the blood painted on the walls, definitely that wasn't there before, it seems that the intruder is indeed hurt. But he was not sure if the who it was and how did he arrive on his place, he wondered if there are people waiting for him to show ready to jumped on him but from his enhanced senses the only thing in the tunnel with him is the faint stirrings coming from the injured person before him.  
  
Once that Peyt was sure that nobody is there ready to jumped at him once he showed up, he kneeled and examine the person, when he reached out he can tell that the person was bleeding badly and that there is already an amount of blood had been lost. He turned the intruder to see on what is the extent of his injuries. After he turned the person he was shocked at what he saw.  
  
"It's a woman."  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Chapter02

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkman… Somebody else does.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Peyton carried the bleeding body of the woman into his lab. At the same time wondering on how on earth did a woman got into his tunnel and why. He found only a nametag on her, and the name it said was Kathleen Hal, and to his great surprise another doctor like him, although it doesn't exactly say on what field of medicine she's been specializing on.  
  
Once he arrived on the lab, he quickly lay Kathleen down and started administrating on her injuries. He tore her shirt out and studied the injury, the bleeding was caused by a bullet wound on the stomach that is the only major wound she's got, after he got the bullet out of her body, he started stitching it and then focused on the other light wounds. Apparently she must've hit her head on something cause there's wound there, and a nasty flesh wound on her shoulder too. His protectiveness is surfacing although he doesn't know why, he's a doctor and helping people in need is what he does but the caring one in him died long ago, or so he keeps telling himself.  
  
It seems whoever she was; she was running away from someone with a gun who wants her dead. He almost laughs at the notion that there is a group out there who wants doctors dead because in the past someone did try to kill him.  
  
When he started to clean her up, he noticed how beautiful she was, with the silky raven hair, from her angelic features, asleep she almost looks like an innocent child, from her small nose, to her sensual lips. She has soft curves and her smooth almost translucent skin in color, although bluish at the time because of the bruises she received. He's protectiveness is growing more intense by the minute and it is turning into anger at whoever harmed this woman before him. He's emotion's was starting to act up again, he can't help to have another one of his hallucinations when his treating his patient, he might do something to harm her. It's a good thing that he has been improving in reining his mood swings; otherwise he might do something he'll regret later, like kissing this woman before her. Now where the hell did that though came from! Instead of thinking about it Peyton just focused on fixing his patient up.  
  
He was almost finish in cleaning her up, when she stirred and moaned from the pain she's feeling, very briefly she opened her eyes and he was startled to see hazy blue eyes looking at him, for a moment he considered if he should asked her who she really was instead of how she is feeling at the moment. But before he could utter a word, her lids closed again and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"You have been underground way too long, Peyton." Peyton said shaking his head to himself.  
  
That girl is dangerous to him. Peyt thought to himself. She might be sent to infiltrate him and still his life's work or something but he really doesn't know for sure and he doesn't want to care and be involve, the thing is once he helped her and took her to his lab, he is already involve. What to do, the only thing to do is to send her back wherever is that. Once she's okay he's going to bring her up to the surface, away from his work and from his emotions. Because this girl before him is getting to the wall he erected around his emotions, he never felt like this before not even with Julie, and he knows that he still loves her even though he knew that they couldn't be together. The worst part is that Kathleen wasn't even conscious at the moment but she can already bring out his protective side and wake up the man he once been, the one who died when they took his whole life from him, because to him he's no longer Peyton Westlake but the Darkman.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	3. Chapter03

1.1 DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darkman… Somebody else does…  
  
  
  
2 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Peyton was watching T.V and was disgusted at the news. It's about a certain millionaire who was being investigated of murder and corruption. It is said that the millionaire had an accident and was not seen in public since. What a miserable guy, Peyton though to himself why doesn't he just use his money to fix himself up, if he were in his position, he would do just exactly that, if only he had the means then he won't be suffering here in a tunnel with rats and pest to be his company. Well for the moment he has a beautiful unconscious guest. Peyton frowned. Disgusted with himself for allowing such thoughts to enter his mind, he continued with his experiments without waking his female guest.  
  
*****  
  
"Mikey, Mikey would you please calm down." Multi millionaire Daniel Scott told his brother who is currently in a hostile mood, since the news on T.V. about his accident and the murder charge he went ballistic, from cursing to throwing things around the place.  
  
"How could I calm down, I have a murder case against me not to mention that blasted news about my accident! How the hell did that come out? If I found out who leaked the information whoever he is will wish he wasn't even born!" Michael said while shooting the ceiling to mark his point.  
  
"If the media is watching the estate right now, and saw you rampaging like a caged animal instead of a educated person that you are, you're already ruined reputation is going to be ruined some more."  
  
"How could you stay calm, after what happened?"  
  
"If I turn into a maniac like you, who would take care of the problems we are currently facing right now, huh, little brother."  
  
"It's you're fault why we are having problems right now."  
  
"If you are talking about Kathleen's escape, that wasn't entirely my fault, you have your men shooting down at her, if I didn't interfere they would have killed her, and by the looks of things I think she is already dead."  
  
"…"  
  
"Don't forget, you're entire healing is on her hands, since doctor Peyton Westlake died, she's the next best thing to solving you're problem." "I can see that you are tired… why don't you rest and I'll handle this thing." Daniel said taking in the exhausted look of his brother.  
  
"Okay, I'll go to my room, sorry about this brother, I just don't like my accident being talked about."  
  
"It's okay, I'll find out who leaked the info. Stop worrying about it go to rest."  
  
Daniel watched as his younger brother leave, since the accident the whole house was covered with darkness. And as Michael go to his room a stray of light caught his features. Daniel felt sorry for him every time he remember that faithful day that chanced the life of his only living family left. Daniel closed his eyes and allowed the bitter memory creep inside his mind.  
  
Exactly over a year ago, he and Michael was visiting the laboratory that produced the chemicals they used to built microchips and weapons with their clients. The container that Mike was looking at was hit with a stray bullet from his own gun when he killed one of their clients who are double crossing them.  
  
The container exploded unable to hold the chemicals. Michael had no time to run and the chemical swallowed him whole. He could still remember his brother's fevered screams of help while the chemical burned his skin away and exposing the muscles hid underneath. Michael's left arm was completely burned away and was now replaced with a mechanical one. Now a hideous monster replaced Michael's blond playboy look.  
  
Until now, Daniel still feels guilty for what happened, but Michael never blamed him for everything, he promised himself that he's going to do everything he can to bring normalcy back to Michael's life.  
  
No matter what it take's.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued… 


	4. Chapter04

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkman, somebody else does.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Pain.  
  
Kathleen woke up with an aching body, her muscles felt laden with lead, and she got a blinding headache. And when she tried to sit up she felt like she was being hit by lightning, jolts of pain shot throughout her entire being. With a moan she finally settled back into her bed.  
  
She tried to remember what happened, and more importantly where she is now. This place doesn't look like a hospital, but looking through the wounds that she can actually see, she was properly taken care off, and the neatness in the dressing of her wounds tells her that a doctor patched her up. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what exactly happened to her, and how she got in this place. With a sickening thud, it all came flooding back to her.   
  
She remembered working for the Scott's as a doctor inventing a skin that would help the younger brother to recover from his hideous state. In the Scott residence she got everything she needed, from the state of the art equipments to the experienced people she needed to help her in her research. Although she has everything a scientist could ever ask for, she wasn't allowed to wonder the mansion, she is to stay in her lab and do her work, if she wishes to go out, she would have to tell one of the guards to accompany her, she is never to ask a question on the happenings in her surroundings, all she has to was her job.   
  
Being a spit fire and a curious person as she would mildly put herself to, she always asked questions she is forbidden to ask. She always suspected that the Scott's are doing something illegal, she loathed to work for them, but the opportunity to be able to complete her research and project with the generous help from them is very tempting. So at night she would prowl the mansion, hiding at every corner when somebody walks in, she just wanted to know the people she is working for, as she would always tell herself when the idea of being caught is getting to her.  
  
Once when she was caught, Daniel the older brother, patted her cheek and coldly stared at her while reminding her the reason for her stay. And telling her in a not so subtle way that if she found out something, anything at all, she would find herself in the streets or worse...being the stubborn lady she is, she retorted that they could never find another one like her, nor find another soul who can find a way to make a synthetic skin that could help his little brother. Daniel only laughed at her which made her more furious, she is not a prisoner damn it!. Daniel grabbed her hard and kissed her square in the lips, she pushed him away and delivered a rather hard slap and stalk out the room.  
  
She knew many women would want to be kissed by the dashingly handsome Daniel, with her blond playboy look, and cool baby blue eyes of his, many ladies are swooning all over him with just a single smile. But for her, she finds him cold and calculating, always on the look out, not to mention in her opinion a bastard who deserve nothing better, and only a demented person would fall for him.   
  
Then she remembered that particular event that causes her to leave that place. She was on her nightly prowl when she heard an argument coming from the end of the hallway. Daniel was having an argument with one of his "clients", the argument was heating up, then suddenly Michael got fed up and started shooting at the unsuspecting man, even Daniel seemed shocked. Daniel ordered him to stop but Michael wouldn't listen, he kept firing like some demon from hell has taken possession of his body.   
  
The wild look on Michael's eyes as he kept firing his gun, was a something she would never forget. Even Michael's burned features is nothing compare to the horror that she witnessed that night. Being a burned specialist she was accustomed to the sight of burned people, some of them was unrecognisable, and yet those are nothing compared to what she saw.  
  
She tried to escape and was found, they started shooting at her, she remembered what it felt like when the bullet entered her body, she decided there and there she would never in her life get shot again, the pain she felt was so intense she though she was going to faint, but her determination to escape gave her the strength to continue. She hid in the darkness, then when she was certain that they were gone, she continued on... she already lost a lot of blood, and she was already staggering. She found a small whole in a wall that she used to hide her work she manage to take with her, she would not let those people get   
something she spent almost her whole life on.   
  
She remembered walking on some more when she fell into some sort of a tunnel and hit her head. She used the walls for support, but the pain and blood lost is really getting to her, the last thing she remembered was a alarm system going on when she passed out, then after sometime she could swore she just saw a pair of two hazel brown eyes that seemed to stare right through her soul. That pair of eyes is the only thing that she used to cling to when she was haunted by dreams, those plus a deep baritone voice that is telling her everything is going to be alright.  
  
And now that she is awake, she still hadn't have a clue where she is or who saved her. She tried to sit up to look around and see if she could get a clue on where she is, but her body kept protesting and pain shot through her ones again, so with a grunt she fell back to bed and let the darkness and the peace of sleep get her ones more.   
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Chapter05

Darkness' Salvation Chapter Five  
  
He was by something but his fogged mind was not helping him focus, his thought was still in the dream that has resided in his subconscious since the incident, and yet there was something different. but the dream is already fading as his mind starts to function properly then the cause for his to awaken made itself known.  
  
His guest for the past week seems to be trashing in her sleep probably because of a nightmare. She has proven herself strong. In the days when her body is burning from fever and infections, she struggled and fought for her life, and now that the danger had passed her body only needed rest to recover, everyday she's getting better, her color is returning, and she seems to get more beautiful as the day goes by!!!  
  
Peyton stop that particular train of though as he search his scientific mind on how that particular though came for the hundredth time since he helped the woman. And for the hundredth time he told himself that it's just an admiration for her strength, that combined with the fact its good to take care of someone, it has been a long time since he felt like a real doctor again. Of course there's also the reason that his patient is a fellow doctor but a beautiful one as well.  
  
"Damn." Peyton said.  
  
***  
  
The dream is already fading and with it came a voice, a softly accented voice soothing her that she found oddly comforting, she was able to relax gradually she was able to focus and open her eyes.  
  
To say Kathleen was surprised to see a handsome man with hazel eyes gazing at her was a vast understatement.  
  
All her life she wanted to meet the man whose vast knowledge in surgery, burns and synthetic skin had inspired in taking this career, but before she met him, he was killed in an accident in his lab. at least that was what the news said.  
  
But now the man of her dreams is standing over her with the warmest gaze and the softly accented voice asking her if she were all right. She vaguely wondered if she was still dreaming.  
  
Peyton was getting uncomfortable with the way his patient is staring at him. And she is still yet to respond to his inquiries, maybe she suffered a head trauma, sometimes there is no knowing that until the patient's regain consciousness or.  
  
"Dr. Peyton Westlake." Kathleen finally whispered.  
  
He stared at her a momentary panic settled into his beautiful eyes, before the shutter came and just a neutral expression adorned his face.  
  
How can this woman know who I possibly 'am. Was she a spy?  
  
'No.' Peyton though to himself, he could see real confusion and awe in her eyes. such an expressive eyes. her midnight blue eyes should be able to hide her emotions but instead it's open like an open book that makes her easy to read.  
  
"How. the news, s-said that you died in the accident at you lab. How can." Kathleen asked.  
  
"Please, calm down you suffered a very serious wound."  
  
"Wounds?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything that happened to you" Peyton asked.  
  
"Um. yes the gun shots, I-I was shot."  
  
"Good, I manage to pull out the bullet in your stomach and that was your major injury, although there are bruises sporting you body as well."  
  
"I understand. By the way I'm Dr. Kathleen Hal, burns specialist" Kathleen said by the way of a introductions. She saw how that statement took him aback, but then he quickly overcame it.  
  
"Good, you're a doctor. Then you know the drill about your case, please try to take some rest, I will see you again later." Giving a small smile, he left.  
  
Kathleen noticed that he didn't introduced himself to verify whether or not he is who she though he is. But the shock of seeing that man and the exhaustion of talking even for a short time, testimony how weak she still is, she fell asleep thinking of hazel eyes and soothing voice.  
  
***  
  
Trying to ease his troubled mind Peyton walked through the darkened streets of the city, extending his senses for trouble with inhuman capacity. Through the years he had learned how to use his senses in a way no normal could ever do, in this way he could usually eased his troubled thoughts. With the implant last year which proved to be fatal produced a miraculous result, he can now feel through his skin although only a little but each day through extensive practice and patience, it's growing.  
  
He could now feel the breeze as it passes by but not the coldness it brings, or the warmth of the sun, it has been ages since he felt those little things that became important to him now.  
  
But now, nothing seems to work in easing his mind with the chaotic thoughts racing in his brain. Thoughts of midnight blue eyes.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he picked up a heated discussion, through one if the abandoned buildings in the area.  
  
He was about to interfere when he caught what they are saying.  
  
". damn it!, Where could that girl be!?" said a male voice.  
  
" This is all your fault! We wouldn't lose her if it wasn't for your stupidity, now the boss is really pissed." Answered by an accented voice.  
  
"Don't worry the Hal doctor was shot, she wouldn't last long. at least long enough to talk. let's get out here."  
  
"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps, what kind of low life could actually live here anyway."  
  
By the time Peyton arrive at the scene the men where already gone.  
  
'So they're looking for his beautiful patient.' Peyton thought grimly.  
  
TBC 


End file.
